Danny’s Secret
by ComicsMerger78
Summary: Story post 3x09 After the Models runway show, Danny is called over by one of the Victoria’s Secret models Behati Prinsloo who wants to show Danny how thankful she is for him saving her life Danny X Behati one-shot.


After the Victoria's Secret show was over Steve and Danny parted ways as they both exiting the building. Danny opened the door letting Grace go first letting it close behind him as they walked to the parking lot to the camero. As they got closer Danny started digging in his right pocket digging for the car keys, and he noticed his daughter giving him a teasing smile as she looked at him. "Well looks like someone had fun tonight, why are you smiling Grace what did uncle Steve's plan work about sticking it to your friends on Twitter they end up commenting how jealous they were or something like that." He asked still trying to grasp the keys, "Ohhh no Danno, I saw what happened!" Grace answered poking at her dad playfully as she continued to keep that smile on her face letting out a little giggle. Danny looked at her now having feelings of confusion and concern about what Grace was trying to tell him. "What are you talking about Grace, what do you mean you saw what happen?" Giving his usual monotone clueless voice looking down at her, then he saw her give him the 'are you serious' look. "I saw her kiss you Danno!" Grace finally explained to him. Danny was searching for the reference and memory she was talking about until the realization of what Grace was talking about struck him. "Okay I see what you mean, you're talking about what happened before the show tonight about that model that kissed my cheek right!" He said to her with a chuckle as he took the keys out of his pocket unlocking the car doors. "Uh-huh, when the models were helping me put on makeup I saw her kiss you Danno!" She explained giving more giggles now as she opened the car door getting inside. Danny was starting to realize why his daughter was being goofy, she thought that Behati was flirting with him. Danny closed the door and started the car up. "Well Grace, you see that model she was just thanking me for saving her life yesterday so that was just a thank up kiss okay!" Danny explained to her as her facial expression started to mellow down a little. "Oh, well it didn't look like that!" Grace said a little calmer as she was putting on her seatbelt. "Why do you say that?" He asked her, "Well she just looked like she liked you Danno!" Grace implied, Danny laughed in his head at the thought of that being true. "No Grace you see she's just a flirt that's all she was doing thanking me and flirting okay but that's none of your concern okay sweetie!" He said nicely, Grace nodded as Danny put the car in drive and they drove home with the thought of Victoria's Secret model Behati Prinsloo actually liking him staying in his mind.

 **(2 hours later)**

Danny had dropped Grace off back at Rachel's house as he was heading home he heard his cell phone ring expecting another work call seeing a number he didn't reconginze before. He slid on the screen and putting it up to his ear with one hand "hello!" He said caually to the other person on the line. "Hello, is this Danny Williams?" The other person answered realizing he was talking to a woman. "Yes it is and who is this?" He asked the lady on the line, "Take a wild guess detective!" She told him, he took a minute to think but the voice sounded familiar and the way she spoke he realized now who this was he couldn't believe it. "Behati!" He said surprised, "Yes it is Danny I just wanted to tell you that you forgot your badge in my hotel room and I just thought you should come and get it before tomorrow!" Behati told him he thought she was joking at first since he always has his badge but then he realized that Behati was right he remembered now that when he took it off when he called in the clean up crew to move Denise Pope's body today. "Alright thanks Behati if you don't mind I'll just swing by and pick up!" Danny told her, "Sure that's fine, just don't break the door down this time and knock please!" Behati joked as usual, the comment made him let out a sarcastic laugh. "Okay bye!" He said hanging up the phone heading for the hotel.

Danny arrived at the hotel and parked his car on the further end of the lot as he headed up in the elevator to the models floor and walked down the hallway toward Behati's room. He stopped right outside the door and knocked a couple times and waited for a response. Finally he heard the door unlock and the door swung opened and standing there was Behati who still had her makeup on her face and she was wearing a loose pink T-shirt and nice fitting black pants. She was smiling cutely at him as she welcomed Danny in her room. "It's good to see you again Danny!" Behati said closing the door locking it behind him which made Danny suspicious of her after all he was just coming to get his badge back. "Well you have seen me again and again in the past few days so I guess that makes sense, it's nice to see you to Behati!" Danny said with his humorous sarcasm which made her laugh, "So where did you say my badge was again!" Danny asked with his hands in his pockets as he slowly inspected the hotel room. Behati walked up behind him with a smirk on her face as she held up his badge in her right hand. "Right here handsome!" She answered, he turned around and saw her with his badge smiling as he reached out to receive it from her as she placed it in his hand. "Well thank you so much Steve would've had my head if I lost this!" Danny told her nicely, as Behati's expression on her face looked hesitant as if she was trying to say something she couldn't. "Actually Danny speaking of thanking another reason I called you here was so I could give you a proper thanks for saving me life the other day!" She finally got out looking back up at him. He waved his hand "Oh no no you don't need to thank me, I mean you already did thank me earlier with that thank you kiss on the cheek, and besides it's my job to protect and serve!" Danny told her modestly, "Well that's sweet of you Danny but it's not everyday you meet guy as nice as you who saves people and doesn't ask for a reward for doing it!" She explained as she slowly took steps closer and closer to him. "I wanted to show you how much it means to me and give you a thank you that a modest gentleman gets!" Behati said with her flirting tone. "Oh okay well the thing is that I appreciate this but you don't need to thank me that much Behati!" Danny said nervously still keeping his composure. She was close enough to where he could just reach out and touch her. A naughty smile formed on her face as she slowly ran her arms up his chest to his shoulders. "I promise you'll enjoy it more than you know!" She said flirty as she leaned in closer giving him a sexy wink. Danny couldn't take it anymore he dreamed of a chance like this with a gorgeous model especially one as beautiful as her he might as well accept the offer, Danny put out his hands to touch her sides which made his heart jump as he dared to go further as he reached his hands to make circles on her back as he looked at her now with the same smirk she was giving him. She took it as a yes and with that she leaned in as her arms locked around his neck pulling him in as did he pulling her closer as they closed their eyes as well as closing the gap between them as both Danny and Behati passionately kissed each other. Danny felt like he was the luckiest man on earth right now as he continued to make out with her. He felt her tounge in his mouth as he tried to put his in hers the battle for dominance continued as the two stood there. Finally they broke the kiss both of them gasping for air as the remained in each other's arms. They found themselves starring into each other's eyes in awe of each other. "Okay now today is officially the greatest day of my life and I honestly don't know how it can get any better." Danny said clearly as she blushed slightly at him and then she raised an eyebrow. Behati and Danny were making out as they made it over to the bed as she broke the kiss pushing Danny on the bed as she closed the curtains just in case as she swayed her hips seductively for him. Danny was now in heaven as she was putting on a show just for him and then she slowly crawled on top of him he saw her straddle his lap feeling her soft legs on top of his as she started rubbing against his growing manhood she had him now as she placed her hands on both sides of his face grabbing it aggressively pulling it towards her's for another hot kiss as their lips mashed against each other. Danny wanted to enjoy this as best he could as he had his right hand on the back of her head keeping her in the kiss as the other was massaging her back slowly they were both moaning in pleasure when they broke away again for air they both were wild now as they remained in their positions. "Well Behati I gotta say you are an amazing woman and are without a doubt the sexiest flirt I've ever seen!" She giggled at his complement and she felt like kicking it up a notch and get even more naughty. She slowly slid her hands down his arms til her hands were right over his. "Thank you Danny just for that I'm gonna kick things up a notch!" With that he noticed her taking his hands in hers and slowly placed each hand on her ass. Danny felt his heart skip a beat at the feeling of Behati's soft rounded ass in his hands as he looked at her with a look of disbelief on his face. "You seriously want me to do it?" Danny asked her excitedly, she nodded sexy "Go for it!" She said encouragingly as Danny had did what he wanted to to her for a while he slowly traced circles around her ass cheeks as she threw her head back with her arms still wrapped around his neck Behati was moaning in pleasure of the feeling of his hands on her ass. Danny stopped tracing circles and started slowly squeezing her ass which only made Behati's moans even louder "Oh my god that feels so good!" She moaned out, he decided to tease her now "You do well then you like this too!" And he slapped her ass hearing the sound of the slap which made him excited himself. "Oh god yeah!" She gasped, with that Danny gave a few more good slaps on her ass before she finally decided to get some payback and looked at him with a devious grin and slowly started to remove her pink T-shirt tossing it aside revealing her black bra and her well toned body and smooth skin. Danny felt his length grow even more now that she was revealing more for him. He put his hands back on her sides feeling her soft skin against his then to her belly feeling her abs then around her back pulling her close again for another passionate kiss. A few minutes later Behati stripped Danny down to his boxers as the two of them couldn't get enough of each other. Danny left a trail of kisses down Behati's neck right to her belly as she grasped the back of his head as she locked her legs around his back then Danny landed the kisses right on her chest drawing his head back. She took the hint of him continueously starring at her bra but could obviously see he was interested in what was under it. "You like my tits Danny!" She teased, Danny nodded still stareing at her chest, "You wanna see them, I bet you do!" She said seductively as she slid her bra straps down and unlatched the back clip letting the bra fall off naturally revealing Behati's wonderful breasts in all their rightful glory. Danny felt his heart almost skip two beats this time as he found himself. "Well Danny what do you think?" She asked leaving him speechless before he found his voice again "I think that if I die today I die the happiest man alive!" She laughed at his complement, "Well thank you! Why don't you play with them for bit and have a little fun my boobs!" Behati offered, Danny needed no further instruction before he knew it his hands were on her tits and he was trying to motorboat them as best he could given that Behati had at least A or B-Cups. But he made up for it as he started to squeeze them lightly which made her moan deeply in pleasure. He dared to go further by pulling her close and his mouth was all over them kissing and sucking and licking each breast. He drew his head back and they both were panting as they both looked at each other and they could see that look in each other's eyes they knew what was coming next. With that Behati got off of Danny standing up sliding off her panties exposing her pussy walking towards her clothes back opening up a small compartment and taking out a condemn and tearing open the package and heading back to the bed and lying down next to him pulling off his boxers revealing his length of manhood. Danny saw her look impressed by how long it was and slipped the condemn over it and then Behati positioned herself over Danny as he slid it into her. With that started having hot wild sex as she bounced on top of him and he thrust into her until they both were drenched in sweat and both of them came in unison and Behati collapsed on top of Danny as he noticed he was still in her and slowly slid his manhood out and took the condemn off and Behati gave him a few more kisses until they both drifted off to sleep naked in each other's arms.

The next morning when Danny woke up he realized that Behati was still naked and in his arms. He noticed she was smiling he concluded it was because of the night they had or because she was having a good dream. Behati finally woke up and was greeted by the sight of Danny smiling at her. "Good morning gorgeous!" He said "Good morning handsome!" She replies as they both reached up to give each other a kiss as they both got dressed. "Well Behati last night was the best night of my life and I want to say thank you!" He told her with honesty "Well to be honest I think your the first guy who's seen me naked before!" She added, Danny was getting ready to leave but before he left he gave Behati one last deep kiss and decided that if he's got this lucky maybe he could try one more thing in case she was ever back in Hawaii. "Hey Behati in case you ever are back in Hawaii do you mind if I have your phone number!" He asked she nodded she grabbed a piece a paper writing down her personal number and a few hearts next to it and he left not only knowing that he had sex with a gorgeous model but one that gave him her number. "And Steve said I didn't have a chance at getting her number!" He said to himself grinning


End file.
